Cling
by So Teeny
Summary: [Roy x Ed][One shot] “You’re not slipping and falling on my tiled floors.” They're like a fence and a vine.


**Cling  
**By Lain Blackchurch

"Puppy?" he asked tiredly through a yawn. Stretching, the Colonel sat up, eyes half-lidded with fatigue. He once again collapsed onto the mattress, arm outstretched to both sides. His mouth was slightly parted as he still wondered where his bedmate had gone off to. Rolling over onto Edward's usual side of the bed, enjoying the extra space, he felt a sudden prick upon his arm. "What the…" his voice trailed off as he lifted the strange object from beneath him.

A white rose.

"Of course…" Roy sighed, shaking his head. "Only you."

Pleasing to look at.

Deadly to the touch.

Letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed, he began to slide off of it. Roy slipped his boots on, and passed his hand over the doorway as he strode out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he would have expected to fine the Fullmetal Alchemist. However, there were no visible signs of the blonde. "Puppy…" he sand softly, looking into the living room, the study, and the bathroom. "Where did he go…?" he murmured.

Pitter.

Roy's head jerked off to the side.

Patter. Pitter. Patter. Rain.

"Ed?" Roy whispered. "Edward?" He decided that the best place to look now was outside, the only area left unchecked. Listening to the sound of rain, Mustang grabbed the umbrella, though knowing full well that there was an overhand to keep himself sufficiently dry. But just in case. He slipped through the door, leading to the back are of the house.

There sat Edward, on the cement steps leading to the grass. The rain fell lightly upon his sylphlike figure, running down his torso, his uniform pants clinging to his thin legs. His fingers softly stroked the velvet leaves of the plant running all along the white fence. The vines of verdant shade were wrapped about his left index finger.

So this was where he was.

Mustang stealthily moved behind Edward with a smile, placing a hand about his waist and pulling him close. There was a weak smile that came from Edward as Mustang watched the light green vine begin to move again, wrapping itself about the beginnings of the younger alchemist's arm. "It's amazing… it just sticks to me…" he heard Edward breathe. "Give me your hand." He said, turning to Mustang.

"What for?" Roy asked. "If you get my hands wet, then…"

"Just let me see your hand." Edward demanded softly, his own, free hand outstretched. Mustang laid his larger palm within Ed's and watched him bring it to the fence.

"This is stupid." Roy muttered.

"Be quiet and watch." Ed chided, pulling his hand from the vine that had wrapped so neatly about it. It bounced back to the fence like the spring of a well-oiled machine. "They react to sound so you need to be extremely quiet…"

"Quiet my ass, you're --"

"Shush." Ed felt Mustang pull him closer into his chest. "Don't move…"

"So many orders, you're starting to sound like me." Roy chuckled, feeling a sudden, light caress against his hand. "What?" He saw Edward smile again, letting Mustang watch how the tendril of green cohered to his fingers, curling about his hand, and crawling up his arm. "I've never seen alchemy like this…"

"It's not alchemy…" Ed muttered. "It's nature…"

"I still don't understand what you're talking about."

"That what I said when I first saw it… I wondered, over and over again, 'why is it moving?'. Then I found out something." There was a pause as Mustang then pulled away from the vine, winding his other hand around Ed and easing him onto his lap. "It moves in the direction of either heat or light. My finger was warm, so it considered it as a place to move to. That's why that ivy is always moving up the fence, not down."

"And you didn't know that?"

"I've never stopped to think about it…" Ed murmured.

"You know…" Roy said shortly. "It's a bit like you and me…" His breath was warm against Ed's soaked skin as he was held tightly. "I cling to you…" There was a pause. "And what have I told you about leaving this things in my bed?" he asked, holding out the rose he had taken from the sheets. "They hurt you know."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice."

"Nice? You call _this 'nice'_?" Damn it, this is more like a death threat, Fullmetal." Mustang's fingers dropped the rose onto the floor and his lips brushed Edward's ear softly. Immediately, Ed's hand clapped his left auricle and he shook slightly from the action.

"That hurts…" he said, rubbing the area to ease the sudden popping sensation.

"It's called payback." Roy mumbled, delivering another kiss upon his other ear. "For leaving that rose in my bed." He repeated. The Flame Alchemist paused for a moment, looking at the singular pale leg and the other metallic on that wrapped about his own. "No boots, Fullmetal?" he asked, looking him over. His pants were rolled up to the knee and then cuffed neatly.

"I like the way it feels." Ed replied, kicking his legs in the rain-soaked grass like a child. Mustang pulled him closer.

Fullmetal would be a child no matter what.

"And no shirt, either…" Roy said with an amused tone in his voice as Edward slid his arms over Mustang's. "My, aren't we just _begging_ for a chill."

"I happen to like the rain…" Ed sighed with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"It makes you sick… terribly sick might I add, Puppy." The Colonel muttered. "I don't like it when you're ill, you tend to complain a lot." He felt Edward nuzzle him softly between the cross of his neck and shoulder. "Come back to bed, it's Sunday. I thought you enjoyed sleeping in?" Ed stopped, settling his head upon Roy's chest and watching the rain fall. He tangled his legs with Roy's in a quiet symbol of affection.

"Not today." Ed chuckled lightly, watching a flash present itself across the skies.

"I'm hungry." Mustang informed. "Let's go and eat…"

"Fine…" Fullmetal muttered. "I'll go, but I won't --" He suddenly was lifted into Roy's arms in one fluid motion. His legs dangled over Roy's left arm, dripping water in a steady puddle on the slightly wet cement. Edward laughed softly as Mustang shifted him playfully again in his arms, returning Edward's earlier loving nuzzle.

"You're not slipping and falling on my tiled floors." Roy stated in a clipped voice, carrying him inside.


End file.
